


Patient with Patience

by ForAPrice



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emergenji, Eventual Smut, F/M, Genji gains confidence, Shy Mercy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForAPrice/pseuds/ForAPrice
Summary: Post Genji's death.After dying and being put back together like Frankenstein's monster but with cybernetics, Genji is finally healing. It's not just physically but mentality. As that happens, his mind is no longer clouded with thoughts about his body constantly. His mind cleared he begins to look around him and notice a certain famous doctor.





	1. What's different about today?

Feeling the sun starting to peak above the horizon beam down on him and 6am coming closer, Genji opened his eyes then raised a hand above his face. _Metal_ he thought, but somehow that didn't bother him as much as it used to. Maybe he's becoming numb or finally learning to accept the fact he is no longer the man he was before his death. Sitting up he turned his head to the mirror in the bathroom of his room. He's accepted the scars already along his chest and face. Putting a hand to his face his sighed knowing he has to get out of bed at some point.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he stands up heading to the shower. Genji turned on the shower letting the water run down his body, _I wonder if anything will change._

-

Having completed his morning routine it was 7:30am, he normally trains then meditates with Zenyatta, however, today was his appointment with Dr. Ziegler to have his weekly checkup. Looking at himself in the mirror he slicks his hair back and puts on his helm and visor.

-

"Genji, you seem a bit tired today. Is everything alright love?" Tracer said coming up behind Genji and patting his back. Looking at her he stated, "Isn't is natural to be tired after going through intense training?" Playful she chimed with a sly smirk, "Can't keep up?" _Challenge accepted._

Taking a stance he dropped low sweeping Tracers legs out from under her. "Oi!" She yelped but used her chronal accelerator so she won't hit the ground. "It's on!" She said dashing and flipping up in the air behind him aiming to shoot his back. Genji knew better than to fall for that turning swiftly and deflecting her bullets back at her. Landing she ducked and flipped backwards dodging her own bullets.

"Huh?" She looked around not seeing Genji after her flips. "Looking for someone?" He cooed behind her. _Of course!_ Tracer thought turning swiftly "Copying me Love?" She bounced back shooting mid air. Genji took off in chase slicing his way to her but she had used her accelerator to dodge. His eyes tracked her throwing three shurikens in her direction, _another side dodge.._ He threw them again this time aiming for where he thought she would go.

Before she knew it, Tracer had landed right where he wanted her. She gasped as the shurikens hit her in the stomach, they bounced off. "What, how?" she asked breathing out. Genji stood from his stance and bowed to her, "Measure twice, cut once." Walking past her he stopped next to her and said, "Tired?" before continuing to walk.

-

Infront of her office there was a plate that read _Dr. Ziegler_ , her first name wasn't stated. It hit noon as he stood looking at it before raising his hand to lightly knock on the door. There was a slight rustling noise he heard before she said as she opened the door, "Come in, Genji." Her looked at her, face slightly red and hair a bit messed up, _stress?_ "Hello, Dr. Ziegler." She smiled sweetly fixing her ponytail, "Hello Genji, you sound well."

He walked over to her table for patients and sat down, it was cushioned and comfortable enough to sit in throughout his appointment. She sat down in her rolling chair and picked up her tablet pushing herself towards Genji. She looked it over a few times pushing a few buttons before looking up and smiling.

"How are you feeling?" She asked before standing and putting her hands on the side of his mask pushing a button to release it then removes the entire helm. He looks up at her, "Fine." She glanced at him before putting his helmet beside him then placing a hand on the side of his face. She took a small flashlight checking the contraction and dilation of his pupils.

_His eyes still look beautiful, not as bright as they used to be but still beautiful._ She smiled softly before gently turning his head side to side and checking his ears. "It looks to be everything is alright."

She let go off his face before looking at him with a questioning expression. "How well do you sleep now?" Seven hours everyday he had told her, she couldn't say that was unhealthy but he had a lot more time to rest than she did. She knew he even needed it sometimes especially after those intense missions he had to go on for overwatch. Angela didn't want to see him push himself too hard, even his training can be tiring just to watch.

"Alright," she murmured placing his helm back on and fixing his visor, "you're free to go." She smiled as he said, "Thank you, Dr.  Ziegler." He bowed slightly before walking out.

-

Angela took a shakey breath, _that was so close! I have to be more careful, I knew he was coming.._ She blushed a beet red color putting her hands over her face and groaning. Looking over at her laptop she walked over and shut it thanking god it wasn't anyone else who would have just walked in. _Thank you Genji for being so damn polite! If he wasn't he might have caught me in an awkward situation..._

She sighed before sitting down in her chair and leaning back in it kicking her feet up on a stool she had. Grabbing her tablet she looked it over, it was still open on Genji's profile. She couldn't help but smile, looking around because she's paranoid she softly kissed the screen where Genji's picture was.

_But he hates what I made him._

Her heart started to ache and she clutched her shirt. Deciding to distract herself she clicked out of Genji's profile and looked at her next patient to come in.

He was to undergo a surgery for his new cybernetic arm. She took a deep breath and overlooked the procedure again.

-

_7:00pm_

The sun was setting as Genji had opened his eyes from his meditation with Zenyatta. "What troubles you, Genji?" Zen asked, "You meditate until 8 or 9 without many breaks in concentration." Genji looked to Zen, "Sorry, Master, it's hard to clear my mind." Curious Zen asked, "Did something happen today?"

Genji started to think hard about anything different that happened today. "I'm not sure."


	2. Misplaced Worry

A yawn, stretching, then a sigh slipped from her lips. Blinking her eyes she slowly adjusted to the light, "Mmmm.." grumbling then rolled to her side and looking at the clock. _Angela, you need to start waking up before 7:00._ She had thought to herself. Throwing herself out of bed she smacked a hand to her face in a half attempt to wake herself up.

_Maybe a_ _cold shower will help..._ Turning on the water she felt it have a nice soothing, however, that would just put her back to sleep. The water soon ran an icy cold that she dreaded to step into. When she did her eyes shot open and awake. "Super cold!" She squeaked hugging herself, but after a while the cold was nothing. Then starting to wash her body and lathering her hair she began to sing sweet soft nothings, random thoughts that came to her head.

-

_Fresh._ She thought stepping out of the shower smiling, a towel around her body and another around her head. Slipping on her clothes followed with brushing and flossing teeth, she was prepared to start the day.

About to walk out the door she almost forgot to do one thing. _Silly me._ She thought pulling the hair tie off her wrist and putting blonde locks into a tiny ponytail. Bangs hanging out, she still looked professional.

-

Friday every major member of Overwatch was to reserve time for a meeting at 8:00am. Being there on time was important because they almost always started immediately. That being said, waking up late won't stop the famous doctor from arriving on time. It was like she was gliding given how fast she moved, they do call her an angel after all.

_7:53... Oh no._ She thought as she rounded another corner, _Breathe. You always make it._ Finally slowing to a walk she calmed herself and continued down the last hallway, opened the door, and took her designated seat.

Everyone was chatting as she sat, small talk started with people around her. For the few minutes they had asked how she was and told her updates about latest gossip. Ana and Morrison would sit at the ends of the long table, but they were both out of their seats by the giant glass windows of Overwatches meeting room along with Winston. Most likely having a quick recap as to what needed to be talked about in today's meeting.

As she waited Angela scanned the room, she had thought she wasn't particularly looking for someone until her eyes landed on a green visor. Maybe he wasn't looking in her direction but that still didn't stop her heart from skipping a beat. She looked away quickly as to not be caught, _You're such a child.._ She told herself.

Jack cleared his throat and instantly attention was directed towards him, "Let's begin."

-

Stretching and leaning in her seat, she felt her back crack a few times, _"_ _Fantastiskt.~_ _"_ she purred in bliss at the sensation. The meeting finally being over, Angela said goodbye to people walking past before finally getting up herself. Checking the time, the meeting had lasted until about 9:56am, most likely due to arguing.

Throughout the meeting she listened to only what was important, however also overheard Genji was going on a mission along with Lucio, Tracer, Winston, D.VA and Torbjorn. Being the person she is, it worried her, even though she know he was going to come back perfectly fine. He always did so why wouldn't he come back in one piece this time?

-

Staring at the ceiling and thinking so much wouldn't help her sleep and she knew that. Scrunching her eyes closed and hugging a pillow she still ended up rolling back onto her back looking at the ceiling. It sometimes felt useless to attempt to sleep when she was having a night of nothing but thoughts. That being so, it was hard for her to push out the thought of Genji cuddling her to help her sleep.

Looking over to the clock it was 1:00am, a few blinks and she realized she wasn't seeing it wrong. Sighs continually left her lips as she switched to different positions. Blushing, thoughts started to drift south. She nibbled at her botton lip as she thought about how great a kisser he probably is.

Brushed her fingers softly over her lips and closed her eyes. Imaging his beautiful ones open and happy to see her, to kiss her.. Love her.

_What if he doesn't come back this time?_ She shoke her head and furrowed her brows at the thought.

_"_ He _will_ come back all right."

Telling herself that she hugged her pillow tight and started to think of sweet nothings to lull herself asleep.


End file.
